Un soir pour tout changer
by DivergentPansycake46
Summary: Est-il possible qu'une seule soirée puisse changer votre vie ? Il suffit simplement de faire un seul bon choix. Celui de Tobias a été de s'échapper des griffes de sa petite amie plus ou moins possessive. OS


**Donc je dois vous avouer que dans ma tête, ça rendait beaucoup mieux...**

 **J'espère que ça vous ira quand même ! :)**

 **Tobias POV :**

Je vais devenir fou si ça continue. Un an que ça dure et plus de 6 mois que je n'en peux plus. Elle va me rendre dingue et je vais devenir dingue si je reste encore quelques minutes avec elle dans cet appartement. Je ne sais même pas comment j'ai fait pour laisser cette relation grandir, elle est complètement folle. Elle est jalouse, possessive et même pas spécialement jolie. Pourquoi est ce que je suis encore avec elle moi ? Ah ben oui, j'arrive pas à la laisser, je ne veux pas lui briser le cœur. Je me déteste parfois.

Mais là, ça devient trop pour moi. J'ai essayé de négocier avec mon patron pour travailler plus souvent mais ça n'a pas marché. Il a insisté pour que j'ai le mercredi de libre à cause de mon bon travail. Et je ne peux pas lui expliquer que je veux travailler plus à cause d'une copine complètement folle. Elle n'arrête pas de m'appeler toutes les dix minutes quand je ne suis pas avec elle, elle veut toujours savoir où je suis, et ça dernière trouvaille est de faire des tatouages similaires. Complètement folle je vous dis.

Je lui dis que je vais aux toilettes en la laissant regarder son film.

-Tu vas me manquer.

Je lui souris mais ne répond pas. J'entre dans la pièce et ferme à clé. Je sors mon téléphone puis compose le numéro de Zeke.

-Qu'est ce que tu veux encore, Tobias ?

-Mec, tu dois m'aider. Je vais exploser si je reste encore ici. Je t'en pris.

-Pourquoi je devrais t'aider ? Je fais que ça ces derniers temps.

-Je te paye autant de verres que tu veux.

-Je suis au bar dans 10 minutes.

Il raccroche et je soupire, soulagé. Je ressors avec un grand sourire mais il s'efface quand elle me tombe dessus.

-Tu ne regardes pas ton film ?

-Tu me manquais, Bébé.

Elle passe ses bras autour de ma taille et glisse ses mains sous mon t-shirt.

-Et puis on pourrait faire des choses mille fois mieux que regarder un film. Ça fait longtemps qu'on a plus passé du temps ensemble, juste tout les deux, dans notre chambre, pendant des heures... Dit-elle en essayant d'être convaincante.

-Désolé mais j'ai promis à Zeke de le retrouver au bar dans 10 minutes.

-Ce soir alors ?

\- Ça m'étonnerait que je vienne ce soir. Zeke s'est encore fait largué et il aime bien se bourrer dans ce cas-là. Je pense que je dormirai chez lui.

Son visage s'assombrit.

-Quel bar ?

-Quoi ?

-Tu vas dans quel bar ? Demande-t-elle.

-Celui qui vient d'ouvrir en ville, près du dentiste.

Ses yeux s'illuminent et un sourire apparaît sur son visage. Elle attrape mon porte-monnaie et le glisse dans ma poche arrière.

-Vas-y et n'oublie pas ton porte-monnaie. Ne fais pas attendre Zeke. Et surtout prends tout ton temps. Dit-elle en me mettant dehors.

C'est plutôt inhabituel mais pas désagréable. Je souris et marche vers le bar. Quand je passe les portes, je scanne la pièce et vois Zeke à côté du bar et près d'une fenêtre. Je le rejoins, une bière m'attends déjà sur le comptoir.

-Merci Zeke. Tu me sauves.

-Pourquoi ? Elle voulait encore une partie de jambe en l'air ?

-Elle est accro à ça. J'arrive plus à la repousser.

-Je crois que t'es le seul mec que je connaisse qui repousse sa copine en chaleur.

-Me dis pas que tu dirais oui à ça ?

-Bien sûr que non, t'es pas bien. Elle est trop folle pour moi. Tu devrais vraiment la larguer.

-Je vais le faire demain. Mais je pense qu'elle commence à en avoir marre de moi.

-Pourquoi tu dis ça ?

Je prends une gorgée de bière en souriant.

-Parce qu'elle m'a limite foutu dehors quand je lui ai dit que je venais dans ce bar.

-Vraiment ?

-Ouais... elle m'a dit d'emmener mon porte-monnaie et de prendre mon temps.

Zeke pâlit en quelques secondes et il ouvre et referme sa bouche quelques fois avant de parler.

-T'es dans la merde.

-Quoi ? Pourquoi ?

-T'as vu les magasins aux alentours ?

Je secoue la tête puis regarde à travers la fenêtre. Le dentiste, une banque, une garderie,...rien de spécial. Puis, mes yeux se posent sur le prochain magasin et ma respiration s'arrête. Je crois que je suis aussi blanc que Zeke l'était. Je me retourne vers lui.

-Tu crois que...?

Il hoche la tête doucement.

-...La Folle s'attend à une demande en mariage ? Sûr et certain.

Je regarde à nouveau la bijouterie puis cache ma tête dans mes mains.

-J'ai besoin de quelque chose de plus fort. Dis-je en commandant une bouteille d'alcool.

Deux heures plus tard, il est 20 heures. Le bar commence à se remplir mais je reste avec Zeke alors qu'il me parle de sa dernière conquête. Je le laisse parler sans trop réagir à ce qu'il dit parce que c'est toujours la même chose.

-Oh Tobias, tu m'écoutes ?

-Quoi ? Oui, elle t'a largué et après ?

-Donc tu m'écoutais pas... Non, je te parlais de ces deux filles qui arrêtent pas de nous faire les yeux doux depuis avant.

Je recrache la bière que j'avais en bouche, totalement pris au dépourvu.

-Oui et ?

-Debout, on va leur parler !

-Quoi ?

Je dois avouer que ça m'arrivais de regarder les autres filles ces derniers temps mais jamais je n'aurais pu penser à leur faire face.

-T'es pas bien ? J'ai une copine.

-Que tu vas larguer demain. Dit-il avec un sourire, en se levant.

-Oui mais c'est pas une raison pour être infidèle.

-Cette fille a essayé de couché avec moi le soir de mon anniversaire soit trois semaines après que vous ayez commencé à sortir ensemble.

-Tu me l'as jamais dit ça.

-Je le gardais pour une occasion spécial. Dépêche-toi maintenant.

Je soupire en le regardant parce que je sais que ça ne sert à rien de protester.

-Elle sont où ?

-Derrière toi, sur ta gauche. Les deux filles blondes.

Je me retourne doucement pour regarder par-dessus mon épaule mais ne voit aucune fille. Je continue de regarder mais ne voit rien. Je fais de nouveau face à Zeke pour le voir faire un clin d'œil à quelqu'un.

-Il n'y a personne. Dis-je comme s'il se foutait de moi.

-Hein ? Pardon, c'est ma faute. Elles sont sur ta droite mais ma gauche.

Je roule des yeux face à sa stupidité. Dire qu'il a déjà 23 ans mais la maturité ne suit pas et je ne crois pas qu'elle le rattrapera un jour. Je scanne alors le lieu des yeux quand je croise le regard d'une petite blonde. Elle détourne immédiatement pour regarder son amie en souriant. Elle est belle.

Je souris à mon tour. J'entends la chaise de Zeke grincer donc je le regarde pour voir qu'il se lève.

-Attends, t'étais sérieux ?

Il sourit comme s'il me demandait 'Tu doutais de moi ?'. Je soupire parce que je sais que j'arriverai pas à le faire changer d'avis. Je finis ma boisson puis repose le verre avant de me lever. Il frappe mon dos en riant.

-Tu le regretteras pas.

Il s'avance vers elles et commence tout de suite à parler à l'amie. Je me tourne vers l'autre fille. Je m'étais trompé, elle n'est pas belle. Elle est magnifique. Je sens mon cœur s'accélérer dans ma poitrine. Ça ne m'étais jamais arrivé avant. Elle passe sa main dans ses cheveux mais me regarde toujours en souriant. Elle prend une gorgée de sa boisson, finissant son verre.

-Salut. Dis-je, soudainement extrêmement nerveux.

Du calme Tobias. Tu lui dis juste bonjour, c'est pas comme si tu allais la demander en mariage. Pourquoi je pense à ça moi ?

Je me gifle mentalement alors qu'elle rit, visiblement informée de ma nervosité.

-Salut.

-Je suis désolé, ça ne m'arrive pas souvent...

-D'aller dans un bar ?

-Non, d'y rencontrer une jolie fille.

Elle rougit et je me promets que je reverrai ça ce soir. La façon dont le rouge se répand sur ses joues est captivante.

Elle commande une autre boisson que je m'empresse de payer. Elle sourit encore.

-Je m'appelle Tobias. Me présenté-je en tendant ma main.

-Tris.

Elle pose sa main dans la mienne mais à la place de la serrer, je la prends et la porte à mon visage. Je dépose un baiser dessus et ses joues virent au rouge encore une fois. Gagné ! Du coin de l'œil, je vois Zeke qui sourit en nous regardant vers je ne me tourne pas vers lui. Je garde mes yeux sur elle.

-Est-ce que je peux demander ce qu'une jolie fille comme toi fais dans un bar un mercredi soir ?

-Mon copain me tape sur les nerfs.

Je lâche sa main immédiatement. Sa révélation me fait l'effet d'un claque. Je fais même un pas en arrière. Comment j'ai pu être si idiot ?

-Je devrais peut-être dire ex-copain, maintenant. Dit-elle en souriant.

Les coins de mes lèvres se soulèvent à nouveau. J'ai vraiment eu peur sur ce coup ! Attends, je ne devrais pas penser à ça, j'ai une copine.

-Et toi ? Demande-t-elle.

-Quoi ?

-Pourquoi es-tu là ?

-Oh...ma copine me tape sur les nerfs.

-Il faut croire qu'on est pas doués pour nos rencontres, hein ?

Je lui souris mais mentalement, je me mets déjà une gifle pour ce que je vais dire.

-Pourquoi ? Je t'ai rencontrée.

Elle mordille sa lèvre inférieure en regardant ses mains sur ses genoux. C'est à ce moment là que je me rends compte que je n'ai jamais rien éprouvé pour Lauren. Je la connais depuis quelques années mais je n'ai jamais ressenti ce que je ressens maintenant pour Tris.

Après quelques heures passées en sa compagnie, je me rends compte que je vois une chance avec elle. Il est 2 heures du matin et le bar a commencé à se vider légèrement. Les personnes n'aiment pas sortir trop tard en général un jour de semaine mais il faut croire qu'il y a toujours certaines personnes qui s'en fiche. Comme moi en ce moment.

Je regarde les couples qui dansent. Zeke et l'autre fille en font partis. Ils sont collés l'un contre l'autre, ce qui me fait penser que je ne demande pas plus que de danser avec Tris. Je jette un coup d'œil vers elle et comme moi, elle regardait les couples avec un petit sourire.

Je prends mon courage à deux mains, me lève de ma chaise puis me poste devant elle.

-Tu veux danser ?

-Oh non. Je ne sais pas danser.

J'attrape quand même ses mains et l'aide à se lever. C'est la première fois que je la vois debout, je savais qu'elle était petite mais pas autant. Je trouve ça encore plus mignon.

-Moi non plus.

Elle me suit, sa main dans la mienne. Quand on arrive au centre de la pièce, je me tourne vers elle doucement mais mais mon cœur, lui, bat tous sauf doucement. Elle voit bien que j'hésite alors elle prend les initiatives. Elle prend mes mains pour les poser autour de sa taille, nous rapprochant l'un de l'autre. Je souris nerveusement. J'ai cette impression d'être à nouveau au lycée et devoir à nouveau danser avec cette fille que j'ai invité. Sauf que cette fois ci, tout me paraît plus naturel.

-Détends-toi, je vais pas te manger. Plaisante-elle.

Je m'autorise alors à me détendre mais je reste sur mes gardes. Je ne me laisserai pas détruire mes chances avec elle.

Nous commençons alors à danser timidement mais rapidement, le tempo nous entraîne. À aucun moment, je ne la laisse partir et à aucun moment, elle ne m'a donné l'impression qu'elle voulait partir.

La musique s'arrête et est remplacée par une plus douce. Tris et moi levons les yeux pour voir Zeke qui nous sourit à côté du 'DJ' qui est n'est qu'un gars de 18 ans peut-être, sans doute peu payé pour changer les musiques tout au long de la soirée.

J'aurais dû m'y attendre à ça...surtout de la part de Zeke. Je ne la lâche en aucun cas Tris. Je garde mes mains sur sa taille alors que les siennes remontent vers mon cou. Son sourire ne s'efface pas. Je l'entends rire quand sa tête se pose sur ma poitrine car elle doit sentir mon cœur battre la chamade contre sa joue.

J'ai tellement envie de l'embrasser. Maintenant. Mais j'ai peur d'aller trop loin et de tout gâcher.

Elle lève les yeux pour me regarder, toujours avec ce sourire.

-Tu sais Tobias, tu réfléchis trop.

Sans autre explication, elle tire mon cou vers elle et pose ses lèvres sur les miennes. C'est au-delà de tout ce que j'ai pu ressentir dans toute ma vie, jamais un baiser ne m'a rendu aussi heureux. Je n'ai jamais ressenti cette sensation où tout autour de moi semble sans importance.

Ses lèvres sont addictives. C'est pour ça que dès qu'elle s'éloigne, j'ai envie de plus et c'est ce que je fais. Je l'attire à nouveau contre moi pour retrouver cette sensation d'avoir enfin trouvé la personne qui me manquait.

Quand elle me regarde dans les yeux par après en mordillant sa lèvre, je ne pense qu'à une chose.

Je n'ai jamais réussi à visualiser un futur probable pour moi mais pour la toute première fois, je commence à espérer que cette petite blonde en fera parti.

 **Ne soyez pas trop dur, s'il vous plaît ! :)**


End file.
